


After Game Apologies

by penguin97



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin97/pseuds/penguin97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali and Kelley have a discussion after the Spirit vs Sky Blue game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Game Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after the Spirit vs Sky Blue game. It's my first fic, so it might be terrible, but I tried. It kind of ends abruptly, and possibly a little awkwardly.
> 
> Also, I didn't tag Ali and Ashlyn's relationship because it's not the main focus, but it is implied.

The last thing Ali expected when a knock sounded on her door was an apologetic-looking Kelley O’Hara to be standing there with a six pack and what looked like Chinese take-out.

“I’m probably the last person you want to see after tonight,” the smaller defender spoke up hesitantly.

Ali sighed. “No, it’s okay,” she said, moving to open the door wider. “Come in.”

“Thanks,” Kelley replied, entering the house.

“Not to sound rude,” Ali started as she shut the door, “but what are you doing here?”

“Well, you seemed upset after the final whistle,” Kelley answered as she followed Ali into the living room. “And I know that we’ve never really hugged after games, but you didn’t even look at me afterwards,” she explained, setting the food and beer on the coffee table. “And Crystal texted me saying you didn’t go out with your team afterwards, which isn’t out of the ordinary when you’re upset about a game,” she added.

Ali nodded. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

“Crystal also told me about the chants,” at that Ali winced. “I figured you were pissed about it. So I may have texted Ash asking what the best way to say sorry to you was,” she finished sheepishly.

Ali smiled slightly. “You know I’m not mad at you, right?”

Kelley shifted on her feet. “I wouldn’t be upset if you were,” she answered quietly.

The taller woman sighed. “Come here,” she said, closing the distance between the two and pulling Kelley into a hug. “I’m not mad at you,” she said. “Yes, the things those fans said were frustrating, but I’m not upset at you. And yeah, the loss is frustrating, but I’ll get over it,” she explained. “Kelley, I can’t be mad at you because you didn’t ask to be the starting right back. You earned it,” she stated, with a hint of pride in her voice.

“I just didn’t want you to be angry with me,” Kelley replied, her voice wavering. “Especially with camp right around the corner.”

“I’m sorry,” Ali said, pulling the younger player in for another hug. “I didn’t mean to make it seem like I’m angry with you, because I’m not, okay?” she asked, and Kelley nodded. “Okay, why don’t we sit down and eat, yeah? I haven’t had dinner yet,” she said, moving to grab plates and utensils from the kitchen. Kelley nodded, and started to pull the containers from the bag.

“So,” Ali started when she returned, “you asked Ash for advice on what to do when I’m upset?” she asked in amusement.

Kelley nodded sheepishly. “I didn’t know if I should have just left you alone or if it was okay to try talking to you, and I figured Ash has probably upset you enough to know what to do,” she explained. “Also, I really didn’t want to deal with an angry Ashlyn Harris if you ended up telling her about tonight. The internet may think your girlfriend is a harmless puppy, but she’s scary when she’s mad.”

Ali laughed. “You know Ash wouldn’t do anything to you,” she responded.

“That’s questionable,” Kelley countered. “She’d probably start targeting me in her scare pranks for revenge.”

“Hmm, maybe,” Ali conceded. “You know I’m happy for you though, right?” Ali asked, returning their earlier conversation.

Kelley looked away. “Even after tonight?”

“Even after tonight,” the brunette replied, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Really, I am,” she stated adamantly. “If I was going to lose my starting spot, I’m happy it was to you, and not one of the newbies. At least you have national team experience.”

Kelley nodded, and the two ate in silence for a few minutes.

“Are you okay?” Kelley asked, breaking the silence. “And not just tonight,” she added hastily. “I noticed last camp you were frustrated, but I didn’t know if you’d want to be asked about it.”

Ali sighed and leaned back against the couch. “I’m frustrated at the lack of playing time,” she answered. “But not because of you,” she continued before Kelley could interrupt. “I just, I want to go to Rio and win, but feel like I did something to contribute, you know?” she asked.

Kelley nodded. “I get it,” she replied. “You went from playing all but like ten minutes in the World Cup, to hardly getting any since then. I would be frustrated too,” she said.

“I just want to earn a medal feel like I deserved it,” Ali stated honestly.

“I get it,” the younger defender said. “I went from playing every minute in London to maybe seventy in Canada. And as happy as I am about winning the World Cup, I feel like I didn’t do much for it,” she admitted.

“You’re kidding, right?” Ali asked incredulously, to which Kelley shrugged. “Kel, you started in the match against China when Pinoe and Cheney couldn’t, and stepped up and played like a beast,” she stated. “Well, until you decided to take an elbow to your face,” she teased gently.

“I totally could have continued playing,” Kelley grumbled.

“Yes, but, if you were seriously hurt, you wouldn’t have been able to play in the semis,” Ali countered. “And then you wouldn’t have secured our spot in the final with your flying ninja squirrel kick,” she continued with amusement.

Kelley groaned. “I’m never living that down, am I?”

“Nope,” Ali replied with mirth. “And you can blame Kling and Moe for it. They’re the ones who found the comments.”

“Remind me to thank them then,” Kelley replied sarcastically.

“But really, you made a difference,” Ali stated seriously. “And of all the people to take the starting right back spot, I’d rather it be you. Sonnett’s good, but not quite there yet, and don’t get me started on Hinkle.”

“Honestly, I would like to play in the midfield again,” Kelley admitted. “It was fun during the World Cup, and playing on the right in front of you I thought was more effective than playing as a back and playing up to be an attacker.”

“If only Jill would actually try that,” Ali said.

Kelley hummed in agreement. “You know, I was talking with Hope the other day, and she said she wished Ash and Alyssa were getting more playing time,” she said.

Ali raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Kelley nodded. “Yeah, she said that as much as she would love to get to 100 shut outs, she wants them to get playing time to be prepared in case something happened before or during Rio,” she explained.

“Well at least someone is concerned about that,” the older woman said. “I know Ash is upset because she hasn’t seen any minutes this year. She thinks it’s because she’s not good enough.”

“What? No,” Kelley disagreed. “Hope was telling me that she’s proud of Ash for sticking with the team even though she’s not getting minutes.”

Ali smiled. “And just why was Hope telling you this?” she asked in an amused tone.

Kelley blushed. “We’ve, uh, just been, uh texting back and forth. And we hung out for a bit after our match last weekend,” she stuttered in explanation.

Ali nodded. “Anything else happen?” she asked jokingly.

Kelley smiled. “Nope, we just hung out,” she answered. “Because, contrary to popular belief amongst the team, nothing’s going on between us.”

“Okay,” Ali replied.

A phone went off just then, breaking through the conversation. Kelley pulled hers out of her pocket, reading the text. “It’s Cap,” she said in explanation. “I have to be back at the hotel in an hour or she’ll kick my butt at next practice.”

Ali cackled. “As much as I miss Christie on the national team, I do not miss her making us run sprints for disobeying curfew,” she said.

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to have to do that, so, I’ll be going now,” Kelley agreed, standing up.

“You got a way to get back or do you need me to drive you?”

“No,” Kelley shook her head. “I got it covered.”

Ali pulled the younger woman in once more for a hug. “I’m sorry I made you think I was angry with you.”

“It’s okay, really,” Kelley stated. “If I had known that would have happened, I would have tried to stop it,” she continued.

“I don’t think there’s much you could have done about it, unfortunately,” Ali sighed.

“I would still try,” Kelley said as her phone went off once more. “Anyways,” she said reading the text, “my ride’s here, so I should go.”

“I should probably get to bed, too. I have an early flight tomorrow to surprise Ash before the match against Portland,” Ali said, walking Kelley to the door.

The other defender turned to face her. “Shit, Kriegs,” Kelley said. “You could have told me earlier, I would have left.”

Ali shook her head. “It’s fine. I’ll sleep during the flight.”

“If you say so.”

Ali nodded. “Don’t worry about it. Now go, before you get in trouble with Cap,” she said seriously.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Kelley said, opening the door. “Have a good flight and have fun with Ash. She’ll probably be excited to see you tomorrow,” she said.

“I’m sure. And she’ll probably show just how excited after the match,” Ali said with a suggestive smirk.

“EWW! TMI Kriegs!” Kelley yelled in disgust. “I really didn’t need to know that.”

Ali laughed. “Alright, you should go. Have a good flight back, and I’ll see you at camp in a few weeks.”

Kelley nodded. “Yeah, see you then,” she replied, and walked out, closing the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback's appreciated, just be nice about it, please.


End file.
